leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaco/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Whatever you do, don't tell him you missed the punch line." Most would say that death isn't funny. It isn't, unless you're - then it's hysterical. He is Valoran's first fully functioning homicidal comic; he jests until someone dies, and then he laughs. The figure that has come to be known as the Demon Jester is an enigma. No one fully agrees from whence he came, and Shaco never offers any details on his own. A popular belief is that Shaco is not of Runeterra - that he is a thing summoned from a dark and twisted world. Still others believe that he is the demonic manifestation of humanity's dark urges and therefore cannot be reasoned with. The most plausible belief is that Shaco is an assassin for hire, left to his own lunatic devices until his services are needed. Shaco certainly has proven himself to be a cunning individual, authorities at every turn who might seek him for questioning for some horrendous, law-breaking atrocity. While such scuttlebutt might reassure the native inhabitants of Valoran, it seems unimaginable that such a malfeasant figure is allowed to remain at large. Whatever the truth of his history might be, Shaco has joined the League of Legends for reasons only he knows. He is a terrifying figure, typically shunned by both his fellow champions and the media at large. Only the summoners in the Institute of War know why such a creature was allowed into the League, but most Runeterrans suspect it to be a means that allows the power that be to keep an eye on the ever-elusive Shaco. Unsurprisingly, this champion is popular in places where madness can openly reign, such as among the power-hungry summoners of Zaun and Noxus. |-|1st= "Whatever you do, don't tell him you missed the punch line." They say that death isn't funny. It isn't, unless you're . He is Valoran's first fully-functioning homicidal comic; he jests until someone dies, and then he laughs. The figure that has come to be known as the Demon Jester is an enigma. No one still alive knows whence he came. There are rumors, but one must not speak of them too loudly lest Shaco come to jest. It seems unimaginable that such a threatening figure would be allowed to remain at large. There are those that believe he is an assassin for hire, left to roam until he is needed. Others believe that Shaco is simply too clever, authorities at every turn. Still others believe that he is the demonic manifestation of humanity's dark urges, and therefore cannot be stopped. Previous Abilities Shaco Paranoia.png|Paranoia Maniacal Cloak.png|'Maniacal Cloak' While toggled on, Shaco becomes stealthed after being out of combat for a short duration (consumes per second while active) Backstab old.png|1st Backstab (I) Deceive old.png|1st Deceive (Q) Jack in the Box old.png|1st Jack in the Box (W) Two-Shiv Poison old.png|1st Two-Shiv Poison (E) Hallucinate old.png|1st Hallucinate ® Previous Splash Art North America= Shaco OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Shaco Shaco MadHatterSkin old.jpg|1st Mad Hatter Shaco Shaco RoyalSkin old.jpg|1st Royal Shaco Shaco NutcrackoSkin old.jpg|1st Nutcracko Shaco WorkshopSkin old.jpg|1st Workshop Shaco Shaco AsylumSkin old.jpg|1st Asylum Shaco |-|China= Shaco OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Shaco Shaco MadHatterSkin Ch.jpg|Mad Hatter Shaco Shaco RoyalSkin Ch.jpg|Royal Shaco Shaco NutcrackoSkin Ch.jpg|Nutcracko Shaco Workshop Ch.jpg|Workshop Shaco Patch History ** Targetable hitbox increased to 50 units from 25. ** Now triggers when revealed by a , or . ;V7.2 * ** Enhanced attacks incorrectly interacting with passive. ;V7.1 * ** Revealed boxes ( ) re-enter stealth once the revealing effect ends. ;December 14th Hotfix * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** AD ratio reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Clone explosion base damage reduced to from . ;V6.24 * ** Critical strike damage on enhanced attacks affected by critical strike chance changed to normal from reduced. ** Enhanced attack not stacking . ;V6.23 * ** Clone incorrectly transferring kill credit to Shaco himself ( stacks) ;V6.22 * Gameplay Update * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Basic attacks dealing 20% bonus damage when hitting a unit from behind. ** Shaco's basic attacks critically strike for % AD}} when hitting a unit from behind (increased to against monsters, stacks additively with bonus critical strike damage) Backstab cannot affect the same target for 3 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) and applies Shaco's total critical strike damage if the enhanced attack is affected by his critical strike chance (goes on cooldown) * ** Mana cost changed to 60 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 11. ** Cast time changed to seconds from randomly between and . ** Duration changed to seconds from at all ranks. ** Next basic attack critically striking for bonus critical strike damage. ** Stealth reclassified as . ** Shaco's next basic attack deals bonus damage (can be increased with ) and reduces Deceive's cooldown by seconds. ** Shaco can cast while stealthed (placing a box briefly reveals him without making him targetable) * ** Boxes classified as . ** Box health increased to from 150 at all levels. ** Box arm time reduced to 2 seconds from randomly between and . ** Boxes instantly die to turret shots and take minimum damage from champion basic attacks. ** Box duration has a ratio. ** Box damage to turrets reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Slowing minion and monster attack speed by %. ** Deals % of target's missing health)}} bonus magic damage. * ** Cast time increased to seconds from randomly between and . ** Clone's damage to turrets reduced to 35% from 50%. ** Clone takes 200% damage from turrets. ** Clone can attack wards. ** Clone spawns three upon expiring or being killed, lasting for up to 6 seconds as well as activating together and sharing damage taken. Mini-boxes deal magic damage, cause the target to flee for seconds, and gain . ;V6.13 * ** Enhanced attack applying more than one passive stack. ;V6.12 * ** Bonus damage displays separately from basic attack damage. ;V6.3 * General ** New ability icons. ;V5.22 * ** Passive miss chance on minions and monsters. ** Passive slows minion and monster attack speed by %. * ** Shaco can see his clone's remaining duration. ** Clone spawns facing in a random direction. ** Clone gains copies of , , and . ;V4.19 * General. ** New Classic artwork. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.2 * ** Feared enemies flee away from boxes at reduced movement speed. ;V3.13 * ** Boxes being incorrectly revealed by . ;V3.01 * ** Range reduced to 400 from 500. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Shaco revealing himself while in brush when issuing commands to his clone. ** Shaco being unable to cast for the rest of the game in certain circumstances. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Clone can be issued commands by pressing R (doing this displays a command-specific targeting particle visible only to Shaco) ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Enhanced attack sometimes dealing more damage than intended. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to from ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Duration reduced to 60 seconds from 90. ** Boxes show their remaining duration under their health bar. ;V1.0.0.128 * General ** Tips updated. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Shaco being unable to critically strike when he breaks stealth. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Activation range reduced to 300 from 350. ** Cast range increased to 425 from 400. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Clone not applying passive. ;V1.0.0.127 * Stats ** Health per level increased to 84 from 80. ** Base health increased to 525 from 501. ** Base mana increased to 270 from 250. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** AI updated *** Boxes prioritize the closest champion in combat with Shaco, followed by other non-neutral monsters they attack (they will prefer to keep attacking that target) *** Boxes are immune to damage while stealthed if the source cannot see them. ** Box trigger radius reduced to 325 from 400 (to mitigate cases where the box fears an enemy and are rendered unable to attack if the target runs out of range. ** Boxes being visible to stealthed enemies. ** Nearby enemies being able to see boxes in brush or through fog of war before they enter stealth. ** Boxes sometimes stopping their attacks if both them and their target are in brush. ** Boxes activating but failing to fear targets moving near their range's edge. ** Boxes always being targeted first by turrets always prioritizing boxes. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Boxes being disabled and/or displaced by champion abilities ( ) ;V1.0.0.120 * General ** Dance animation looping incorrectly. * ** Clone incorrectly interacting with critical strike chance. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Enhanced attack being negated by dodge chance. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cast range reduced to 400 from 500. ** Shaco being able to place boxes inside walls. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Shaco not scoring assists when boxes fear enemies. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Shaco being able to cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Bonus damage reduced to 20% from 25%. * ** Cooldown increased to 11 seconds from 10. ** Duration reduced to seconds from 4. * ** Passive blind. * ** Shaco breaks stealth when placing a box. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 18 seconds from 30. ** reviving the clone (particle still applies) ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from . * ** Damage taken by clone increased to 150% from 135%. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Clone deals 50% damage to structures. ** Clone applying on-hit effects twice per attack. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Boxes incorrectly targeting units. ** Boxes breaking stealth before their full duration expires. ;V1.0.0.82 * ** Mana cost changed to from 60 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.81 * ** Active cast range increased to 625 from 600. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Casting while Shaco is stealthed turns him visible. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 13. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 80. * ** Bonus critical damage reduced to % from %. * ** Base damage per hit reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Mana cost reduced to from 70 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Boxes stopping their attacks after killing a monster. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Cooldown start changed to after Shaco breaks stealth. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10. * ** Boxes sometimes not attacking monsters. ** Boxes spawning in unpredictable locations when placed atop units. * ** Damage taken by clone changed to 135% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** Clone dealing bonus damage. ** Clone always critically striking if spawned while Shaco is affected by . ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Fear range updated to match activation range. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Magic resistance increased to 100 from 50. ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Range reduced to 500 from 575. * ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 75. * ** Fear range reduced to 400 from 450. ** Base health reduced to 150 from 200. ** Immunity to magic damage. ** Has 50 magic resistance. ;V0.9.25.34 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Shaco